Connected Hearts
by CeeBoo
Summary: Who is the new editor at Markuwa Shoten Emerald Department? And how does he know Ritsu? REVAMPED. Rating will go up.


The man sitting at the desk before Takano Masamune was drop dead gorgeous. Not just because he had an athletic body, Long golden hair with black tips, bright aqua blue eyes. And also not because of his fair, clear skin, nor was it because of his fashion forward way of dressing- a white button up dress shirt with black slacks and black shoes. No it was because of the way he held himself, he was a six foot 2 pillar of cool confidence.

He watched Takano shift through a stack of papers with bright, friendly eyes.

"You say you've had prior experience in editing shoujo manga?" Takano questioned and set the folder in his hands back down on top of the desk, removing his glasses for a brief moment.

"Yes, Before coming to Marukawa Shoten, I was in charge of many shoujo mangaka, including the prominent Shinagawa Yumi," The man said coolly and calmly, though it was obvious that he was trying to contain his excitement. He was bouncing a bit where he sat, his blue eyes alight.

Takano watched the man with speculative eyes; maybe he won't be useless after all.

* * *

><p>While Takano was getting acquainted with the new worker, Onodera Ritsu was returning to the emerald department, carrying a mountain load- no a skyscraper high stack of manuscripts as he made his way back to the emerald department. He only hoped that he didn't lose his footing and fall right on his face, that would be bad.<p>

He stumbled to his desk without tuning into his surroundings and set his burden down, breathing heavily in exhaustion.

"Heey Ricchan~" Kisa greeted him cheerily as he caught sight of his adorable coworker, "You're just in time to meet our new worker!"

"What took you so long Baka?" Takano asked sternly as he circled around his desk and walked over to the brunette, shuffling through the stack of manuscripts that Ritsu had all but dragged in, "Oh and by the way, this is our new worker, Sarutobi Imane."

The name sent a flash of recognition through Ritsu as he raised his emerald orbs to look at the newcomer, and openly gaped as the man smiled in surprise and greeted him cheerily, "Oh Riichan! It's you!"

"Tobi-kun," Ritsu greeted him in shock, "It's been so long!"

Sarutobi smiled a very cheerful and happy smile that seemed to light up the room, "Looks like we'll be working together again Ritsu, please take care of me."

A smile began to play across Ritsu's lips as he told him he would. He had always liked Tobi for his kindness and self-confidence. He was a strong man whose optimism could turn anyone's frown into a smile.

Though he didn't have the same effect on Takano, who was now regarding Sarutobi with a very cold glare. Ritsu never smiled at Takano like that! Who the hell _was_ this guy? And why were they being so friendly and cheerful with each other?

* * *

><p>The day progressed as it should, Tobi ended up sitting in the desk inbetween Kisa's and Ritsu's- much to Takano's displeasure- and they got straight to work. Ritsu calling to check on Mutou-sensai's storyboards, Tobi occasionally leaving to introduce himself to his new authors, Kisa giggling and talking in bubbly tones to everyone around him, Mino smiling like a physcopath into his phone but incoherent screaming could be heard on the other line, and Hatori leaving after finishing all his work.<p>

Ritsu let out a sigh of relief as he stood to his feet, he had gotten all his work done and only had a light load for tonight's work, well lighter than what Takano would usually assign him, and he planned to go straight to bed after he finished his work.

As he collected his stuff, Sarutobi stood next to him, already all packed up.

"So Ricchan, this is where you have been for the past few months," he was saying as he watched the adorable brunette stuff some papers into his bag, "I missed you so much."

Ritsu blushed lightly at Sarutobi, who just beamed down at him, not seeming to notice the glare of death Takano was giving him from his desk.

"I- I missed you too, Tobi-kun, it's been how long now?"

"A few years," Sarutobi finished for him and smiled as bright as sunshine, wrapping an arm around Ritsu's shoulder's in a casual manner, "Though it's felt like forever," he added.

Ritsu's cheeks got a bright red color.

Takano fumed.

"Eeeh~! Ricchan you're bright red!" Kisa giggles, pointing out the dark red blush dusting Ritsu's cheeks. Mino raised a brow at this, while Takano looked ready to throw his 'Stapler Of Doom'*.

"I- I am not!" Ritsu denied, hefting his packed bag over his shoulder and straightening the strap as he bowed quickly to everyone, "Goodbye everyone, I'm turning in for the night," he mumbled before quickly leaving the department, unaware of Takano's angry glare going after him.

Sarutobi turned to the rest of the workers and bowed too, "I'm leaving as well, see you all tomorrow," he said quickly before gathering his things and jogging out of there to catch up to Ritsu.

As soon as the blond ponytail disappeared from view, Kisa and Mino began to gossip, much to Takano's displeasure.

"Okay, I think there's _definitely_ something going on between Sarutobi-san and Ricchan!" Kisa announced, his big doe eyes sparkling with mischief and excitement.

Mino smirked, "I heard a couple of rumors around sapphire department…" he mused

Kisa almost shot across the desk and grabbed him from excitement. Instead he somehow was able to compose himself as he asked in excited tones, "Oh _reeeeeally_? What did you hear!?" he all but demanded, giving Mino his full attention.

Mino smiled and replied, "Apparently they worked at Ritsu-kun's old workplace, Onodera Publishing. I also heard that Ritsu met him when he was studying abroad and they got very close. Rumors spread about them having some sort of secret affair, but nobody is sure about that since they're both so secretive about their private life."

Kisa got really excited at this, a little bit more excited then necessary, but Kisa was always one for Juicy gossip. He was nearly jumping out his seat as he stared at Mino like he was some god for that bit of information, "So Ritsu did date that man in the past?"

"It's still not made clear yet," Mino replied, lifting up his manuscript laying on his desk and flipping idly through it, "Though that's what everyone suspects. I wonder what's going to happen between those two now that Sarutobi-san is in Ritsu's life again."

Kisa giggled mischeviously, "Well this just got interesting!" he looked over at his boss and blanched, "Uh- Uh T- Takano-san…" he stuttered, noticing the scary aura emanating around the editor and chief and the even scarier look in his eyes as Takano growled in reply, "_What_!?"

"Uh- Ah w- well…." Kisa looked at Takano's abused pen, which had been crushed in the man's tight grasp as he listened to the two talk, ink was spilt all over Takano's hand and the paper he was writing on, "Y- You killed your pen,"

Takano looked down and cursed, "SHIT," he growled, throwing the pen into the wastebasket, soon followed by the paper he was writing on, "Now I gotta wash my god damn hands and get another frickin' copy of that paperwork," he grumbled angrily as he stormed out the department and to the men's bathroom.

Kisa watched the peeved man stomp off with curiosity before turning back to Mino, "What was that about?"

Mino shrugged, "Beats me,"

* * *

><p>In the men's bathroom, Takano was scrubbing the ink off his hands, lost in a reverie of thought with his eyebrows scrunched.<p>

'_That damn bastard better not even THINK of trying to get with Ritsu again!' _he was thinking heatedly to himself as he scrubbed, _'Ritsu belongs to ME.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review and tell me whether to continue or not :D**

*** I call it the 'Stapler Of Doom' because Takano has a tendency to throw staplers at people XD like Ritsu**

**These chapters will probably be updated daily &heart thanks for reading this!**


End file.
